The present invention relates to assistive devices for patients and, more specifically, to assistive devices for suspending non-weight bearing or incapacitated patients via patient lift systems including support devices.
Patient lift devices are commonly used with non-weight bearing or incapacitated patients to assist a caregiver in performing a variety of functions. The most common patient lift devices are hydraulic lift systems that are operated by manual or motorized controls to lift and move the patient to a variety of positions. The patient lift devices can be used to transport the patient from a seated or resting position to another resting position, or can be used to transport the patient to a bathing facility, lavatory, or a variety of other locations. The lift device is also useful for helping the caregiver bathe and clothe the patient. The patient lift device must be used in conjunction with some form of a suspension system to support the patient during transport.
Current suspension systems are variations of unitary transfer strap systems that support the entire body of the patient in one continuous saddle or strap assembly. They are connected to the patient lift device at various connection points and thus suspend the patient from the lift device. The conventional suspension systems are uncomfortable and awkward for the patient, as well as difficult or prohibitive for performing certain functions.
The unitary transfer strap suspension system forces the patient""s body to conform to an uncomfortable position while being suspended. The surface area in contact with the patient""s body can cause pain and discomfort if the patient has fragile skin or lesions, and can exacerbate wounds by tearing the skin. In addition, many current transfer strap systems are painful for an non-weight bearing patient because thin straps do not appropriately distribute or cushion the pressure applied to the patient""s body. This can be especially painful for skin, joints, and limbs.
In addition, the nature of the transfer strap current systems make it extremely difficult for a caregiver to assist the patient in certain functions. A transfer strap system of the current design makes it very difficult to dress and undress a patient, as the unitary piece makes it cumbersome to extricate limbs and remove clothing. Also, it is extremely difficult to bathe a patient because of restriction of limb and torso movement in a unitary transfer strap system. Accordingly, the current transfer strap systems increase the risk of a patient falling or being injured, as well as increasing the risk of caregivers injuring themselves while attempting to perform these tasks.
There is a need for a patient lift device suspension system that provides a safe and comfortable suspension system while allowing for increased patient flexibility and mobility while suspended. There is also a need for a system that reduces the pain and physical injuries that a patient, and possibly a caregiver, may sustain while a patient is suspended in the transport lift device.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a lift system assembly for selective use with a patient assistive lift device, including a support belt and a support strap to support a patient during transport. The configurations available with the lift system assembly provide additional patient limb mobility to facilitate activities, such as dressing, bathing, and assisting with lavatory use.
The lift system assembly support belt includes a longitudinal encasement having a first end, a second end, and an internal compartment. The support belt also includes a structural rib extending from the first end to the second end, and an interconnection portion disposed at both the first end and second end. Each interconnection portion includes a ring for attachment to a patient lift system litate, thus attaching the support belt to the patient lift system.
The lift system assembly support strap includes a primary strap including an encasement with multiple retainers on the exterior of the encasement. An attachment strap is attached to the encasement by being threaded through the retainers. The attachment strap has a first and a second end, with a ring disposed at each end. The ring attaches to the litate of the patient lift system, thus attaching the support strap to the patient lift system.
The lift system devices have components that provide patient comfort with strategic cushioning on the support belt and support strap to reduce pressure on the body. The support belt and support strap design also inhibit chafing and tearing of the skin caused by lateral movement.
The present invention provides a safe and comfortable suspension system for use with a patient lift device for suspending both partial-weight bearing and non-weight bearing patients. Further, the present invention allows for greater mobility of the patient""s body while suspended from the patient lift device. Also, the present invention also includes a lower cost material lift system that is flexible, strong, and durable.
Further areas of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description provided hereinafter. It should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating the preferred embodiment of the invention, are intended for purposes of illustration only and are not intended to limit the scope of the invention.